Shinichi Kudo
Shinichi Kudo Background At the beginning of the series, Shinichi is a fairly famous high school detective who frequently helps the Tokyo police solve murder mysteries. One day, Shinichi brings his friend Ran to a local theme park called Tropical Land, to celebrate her victory in the Metropolitan Karate Championships. He later ends up solving a murder case there. As they are leaving, Shinichi heads off alone to follow a suspicious man in black, Vodka, who was a suspect in the earlier murder. Shinichi witnesses a blackmail exchange between Vodka and a company president in a secluded area just outside the park, but is too engrossed to notice Gin, Vodka's partner, sneak up from behind. Gin knocks him out and forces him to swallow a new experimental poison known as APTX 4869, and they then leave him to die. However, instead of killing Shinichi, a rare side-effect occurs: his body shrinks into that of his six year-old self. After escaping from well-meaning but skeptical park security, with nowhere else to go Shinichi heads home. He there runs into his next door neighbor and close family friend, Professor Agasa, who warns him that he must keep his identity secret because the Black Organization will kill him and others associated with him should they discover the truth. 'Conan Edogawa ' Shinichi comes up with the alias Conan Edogawa from Arthur Conan Doyle and Edogawa Rampo and pretends to be a distant relative of Agasa's, who places Conan in Ran's care. Ran's father Kogoro Mouri owns a Detective Agency, which may allow Conan to run into a case involving the Black Organization. In the meantime, to protect his identity he is forced to play the part of a first-grader, including enrolling as a student at Teitan Elementary. Three classmates befriend him and pull him into creating the Detective Boys after which he tries to keep them out of trouble between using Kogoro as a mouthpiece to solve crimes and searching for how to get his old life back. Personality At the beginning of the series, Shinichi is a 16-year old student at Teitan High School. He is already well-known as a brilliant young detective, the "Savior of the police force", for solving many difficult cases that the professionals could not. Shinichi was born to Yusau Kudo, a mystery writer, and Yukiko Kudo, a former movie star. He is extremely intelligent, and even from a young age, was very intuitive and observant. Due to the influence of his father and the general laissez-faire environment at home, he has long been an incessant and persistent reader, especially of mystery novels. Yusaku started taking Shinichi to crime scenes as a child, which inspired him to be a detective. Due to his genius and often blunt, informal approach, Shinichi can be rude and arrogant. However, he cares deeply about human life, unable to understand how any reason could be sufficient motive for murder, and is convinced that driving a culprit to suicide is no better than murder itself. The few times he has been too late to save a life haunt him throughout the series. Besides his intelligence, Shinichi is an extremely skilled soccer player, having been professionally scouted at school but choosing to stay at the amateur level. He initially played to hone his reflexes and often juggles a ball to clear his mind, but he is also an enthusiastic fan of the sport in its own right. Shinichi is also known for his inability to sing, but was revealed to have perfect pitch. He is also shown to play the violin in Movie 12, taking after his idol, Sherlock Holmes. He is well-educated in English, as he once conversed with and translated for an American diplomat, and later solved a case in London without evidence of any language barrier. Prior to his transformation, Shinichi enjoys being in the spotlight, reveling in making local headlines and receiving fan-mail, and has a flair for the dramatic like his mother that can be seen every time he sets out a deduction in pieces building to a climax. Throughout the series, Shinichi's predicament forces him to gain a sense of humility. Despite his popularity with the masses and his schoolmates, he has very few close friends — Ran, Agasa, Heiji, Ai, and to some extent the other Detective Boys (and if you're really reaching, Kaitou Kid and Sonoko). Appearance and Skills Shinichi has a striking resemblance to his father, Yusaku Kudo, sporting the same dark brown hair, slightly paled skin, and facial structures. The only traits he doesn't share with his father is the mustache and round glasses. The only physical feature he inherited from his mother, Yukiko Kudo is his blue eyes. Besides his high school uniform, he also wears fine suits, with a tie, or regular clothing, which vary to his choice. Shinichi's skills as a detective are near the level of the greatest detective in history, Sherlock Holmes, which he's often nicknamed as the, "Modern Sherlock Holmes". He has a keen eye for details, and can spot any "strange points", in a case, that most people tend to ignore or not take into account. This comes from his photographic memory, of being able to remember every abstract of an investigation. Shinichi can also solve a complicated case, just by the littlest hints outside the crime scene, basically, he has the ability to "think out of the box". Shinichi also has knowledge over subjects that help him solve cases, that many people don't know of, this trait was probably because of his insistent reading as a child. Besides intelligence, Shinichi also has amazing athletic ability, mostly from soccer, his favorite sport. In order to defend himself from criminals that would try and hurt him or those around him. Shinichi is very skilled at soccer, with only one kick, he's able to accurately shoot any small item, with enough force and power, to the intended target, often, leaving them unconscious in the process. Aside from soccer, Shinichi exhibits a knack for handling firearms, due to his father taking him to firing ranges from time to time. This is seen in the second movie when, as Conan, Shinichi fires at Rachel to render her useless as a hostage, though his aim is precise enough to spare her life. Also, during the Clocktower Heist, Shinichi is able to shoot and dislodge the support beam of a giant projection screen, which Kaitou Kid had placed in order to fool a crowd of onlookers, from a moving helicopter. Also possibly due to his soccer training, Shinichi has been shown to be extremely nimble. For example, in the sixth movie Conan is seen to fight with various antagonists, and he even holds his own against Jack the Ripper, a notorious serial killer who bests even Ran in combat. In the fourteenth movie, Conan does a backflip on his skateboard in order to avoid being killed by the blimp's hijackers. This is also evidence to the fact that Shinichi (or rather, explicitly Conan) shows a proclivity for skateboarding. Oftentimes, mostly in movies, Conan is seen riding his skateboard with extreme dexterity. Ran, despite being a practiced and acclaimed martial artist, claims no one has a better round house kick than Shinichi. This is likely due to his soccer skills. Though Shinichi is 'Tone-Deaf', and can't sing, he has the ability of 'Perfect Pitch'. Also, to be like his favorite detective, Sherlock Holmes, he plays the violin. This was confirmed in movie 12 of the 'Full Score of Fear' when he played "Amazing Grace" for Ran. However, he is stumped on what Ran meant when she said, "He has a funny habit when he plays." Plot overview Because the main plot revolves around the fact that Shinichi has become 'Conan' and is forced into hiding, Shinichi himself appears rarely in the series. However, Conan is frequently shown calling Ran using his voice-changing bow tie to sound like Shinichi. In these instances, it can be said that the character of Shinichi, albeit in in the body of Conan, is appearing, since these phone conversations allow Shinichi to be himself, however briefly. 'Transformations back into Shinichi ' Shinichi appeared in the pilot episode, but by the end he had been transformed into Conan, thus beginning the series' plot. His next appearance was in Volume 10, when a strange detective from Osaka named Heiji Hattori arrived at Mouri Detective Agency looking for Shinichi in order to determine which of them was the better detective. A strange combination of having a cold and drinking baiju that Heiji had brought along allowed Conan to briefly grow into Shinichi once again. 'Antidotes' In Volume 26, Conan was able to become Shinichi using an Antidote (Prototype) that Ai Haibara synthesized. As himself, he tried to surprise Ran by disguising himself as a character in her play, but was interrupted by a murder case and ended up revealing himself to his entire high school. Heiji Hattori covered for him and Shinichi was able to spend about 48 hours as himself, albeit with a brief collapse about halfway through, and turned back into Conan just as he seemed to be about to confess his feelings to Ran. Shinichi's next appearance was not until Volume 62, when, while on a case with Heiji, Conan went missing and 'Shinichi' seemed to appear. However, the 'Shinichi' is actually someone who had gotten plastic surgery to look like Shinichi Kudo, and was actually trying to blame Kudo for a murder. Then the real Shinichi, who had been hiding in the forest until he could clear his name, appeared. It was revealed he had been temporarily restored by another of Haibara's prototypes. After the case, however, Shinichi transform back to Conan, but luckily, Haibara secretly followed him there and give him another antidote, saving him from revealing his identity to Kogoro, Ran and Kazuha. While driving home from the case, the group was stopped by another murder which Shinichi and Heiji investigated together, despite increasing pangs that warned of his iminent reversion to Conan. After the case resolved, Ran tried to stop Shinichi from leaving, saying she had something to tell him. Shinichi stopped her, saying "According to my deductions, what you have to say and what I have to say are the same thing." Ran seized his hand while he was transforming back into Conan, and though Haibara knocked her out with Conan's wristwatch, she refused to let go of his hand. Haibara and Professor Agasa had to cut and re-pin Conan's shirt onto him because Ran was still clutching his hand. Most recently, in Volume 71, the Mouris and Conan were invited to England by a rich top-notch British woman, Diana Kingstone after Kogoro had found a cat under the table in Poirot Cafe, and it was revealed to be Diana's. However, since 'Conan Edogawa' doesn't have the proper credentials to fly internationally, Ai gave him a prototype pill that Shinichi and Agasa could fly low-profile to England on the same plane that Ran and Kogoro were flying. Ai gave him a second prototype pill for the return journey, but Conan used it while Ran was pursuing him. They came as close as they ever have to openly confessing their feelings for each other, Shinichi told Ran he loved her, but Shinichi soon fled to become Conan again. For the return trip to Japan, it was revealed that Ai had expected him to use his second pill, and had brought extras which allowed him to return to Japan. 'Flashback Appearances ' Shinichi has appeared in several flashbacks, most notably the flashback of his trip to New York City with http://www.detectiveconanworld.com/wiki/Ran_MouriRan when they were sixteen in Volume 35. There, they met Vermouth and Shuichi Akai for the first time. In Volume 55, a flashback revealed that first-graders Shinichi and Ran had been given a riddle by the Kaito Kid, Toichi Kuroba 'Non-Canonical Appearances ' In Movie 7, Heiji was injured and Kazuha kidnapped; her abductors threatened to kill her unless Heiji showed up for her. Believing Heiji to be unable to do so, Conan contacted Ai and asked if there was any way for him to briefly become Heiji. Ai gave him medicine to simulate the effects of a cold, then the same Chinese liquor that had changed him in his and Heiji's first manga appearance. Conan became Shinichi for approximately an hour, but according to Ai he was extremely weak and sick for the entire time. In OVA 9, Conan takes another prototype antidote. However, it proves less effective than the prototype she used during the Desperate Revival arc; Conan became Shinichi, but only for a few hours, and remained in a feverish state, unable to wake up until he had reverted back to Conan. During his time unconscious, he had a vivid hallucination that he had grown to age 17 again as Conan and that Ran, aged 27, was about to marry Tomoaki Araide Relationships analysis Since Shinichi is not featured as prominently as Conan throughout the series, only a few of his relationships with other characters have been substantially explored. 'Family & Friends ' 'Ran Mouri ' Ran Mouiri is Shinichi's childhood friend and canonical love interest. They have been friends and playmates since kindergarten, though Shinichi's tendency to drag Ran along into minor trouble caused some censure from her mother. Shinichi has liked Ran since at least the first year of middle school, and turned down any other potential love interests as a result, but she has never realized this. Shinichi was similarly oblivious to Ran's regard, until Ran confessed to Conan that despite his faults, which she is well aware of, she has liked Shinichi for some time. Shinichi has since confessed his feelings to Ran in the non-canon 4th movie 'Captured In Her Eyes' (which Ran mistook as his attempt to get her memories back), and made attempts to say something during temporary cures in the manga and anime, but cases always seem to interfere until the cure runs out. Shinichi since then has finally confessed to Ran in the case in London. Shinichi's initial disappearance troubled Ran to the point of insomnia and nearly going to the police. Since then, Shinichi sometimes calls Ran over the telephone and imitates his normal voice with the voice-changing bowtie so that she doesn't worry about him. He convinces her that he is off solving a very difficult case and will return once the investigation concludes. In reality, he is the brain behind her father's rapid rise to fame as a detective. Shinichi/Conan is not without sexual fantasies regarding Ran, the most obvious evidence being his nosebleeds or blushing when he sees her in a bathing suit, or when Ran pulled him into an onsen with her. For her part, Ran often blushes when thinking of Shinichi, especially when Sonoko teases her about their relationship. Her attitude towards Conan is one of more open, sisterly affection, such as giving him hugs or holding his hand. Shinichi has some concerns of bodily harm should Ran realize that not only has he been lying to her, but they've shared a bed and taken a bath together. Shinichi and Ran appear to share a close empathic link due to their strong feelings for each other, making each of them feel the other's worry and agitation in times of extreme danger. 'Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo ' Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo are both aware that Conan is in fact Shinichi. His parents are even more famous than he is, with Yusaku being a famous mystery novelist and Yukiko being a retired actress. They currently live in the United States and travel extensively, having left Shinichi in Japan on his own when he was fourteen. Though he sometimes finds his parents' carefree ways to be annoying, he loves them dearly. Yusaku is also a detective with the same keen eye for details, and similarly to Holmes' brother Mycroft, Yusaku always seems to solve a case one step ahead of his son. 'Hiroshi Agasa ' Although not related by blood, there's a strong family-like bond between Shinichi and Hiroshi Agasa. Agasa was the first to know about Shinichi's real identity and was the one to tell him to keep it a secret. Most of the gadgets that Shinichi has where made by Agasa to help him catch the criminals and solve the cases. He also knows about Shinichi's romantic relationship with Ran and sometimes teases him about it in front of her (when he can't do anything about it since he is Conan). 'Heiji Hattori ' Heiji is often referred to as Shinichi's detective rival from the West. Even though Heiji discovers Shinichi's secret, he decides to keep quiet (though sometimes he slips up and calls him Kudo in front of others). After Heiji realizes the truth they become close friends with a common interest in solving mysteries. They have solved many cases together, and Heiji is the person Shinichi turns to for advice or for confirmation regarding a deduction. 'The Detective Boys ' Actually, four years prior to him becoming Conan, a thirteen-year-old Shinichi came across the Detective Boys, Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi, while they were still three years old. He needed their help in confirming a client's alibi. This occurred in OVA Magic File 2. Also, in the first live action drama and the first episode of the anime, the Detective Boys are seen sneaking into Tropical Land for treasure. Ran then says, pointing to the children, "It was like that last time, huh?" to Shinichi. 'Ai Haibara ' Ai Haibara is the third girl that seems to have somewhat romantic feelings for Conan/Shinichi, although she never truly admits it. Indeed, it is a mystery just exactly what she feels for him, whether friendship or otherwise. Some people, such as Conans mother and Gin, have stated that she has feelings for Conan. It could be said that, because of their almost equal level of intelligence as well as similarities in their pasts (i.e. they're both victims of the APTX 4869), she finds it easier to talk to him. 'Law enforcement ' 'Juzo Megure ' Inspector Megure has worked together with Shinichi to solve many cases. During Shinichi's first case on the plane to New York Megure seemed irritated that Shinichi was poking his nose into a murder case. Since then because Shinichi has proven himself solving cases one after the other Megure has grown to respect Shinichi and his deductive abilities, thanking him for his assistance. 'Others ' 'Kaitou Kid ' Despite the fact Toichi and Shinichi only met once prior to Toichi's death, it's worth mentioning Toichi referred to Shinichi as his "older brother" and himself as the "younger brother". This is because of Yusaku, Shinichi's father, being the father of the name of Kaitou Kid, Toichi's secret identity. Toichi's son and successor, Kaito, has also only crossed paths with Shinichi as Shinichi once, during the clocktower heist. Kaito thought Shinichi made the heist harder (and thus less boring) in Sagaru Hakuba's absence, and Shinichi found Kid's intention of 'stealing' the Clocktower in order to save it from demolition to be fairly admirable. In their next encounter, however, after Shinichi had become Conan, Kid disguised himself as Ran in order to steal the Suzuki Black Star pearl. When Conan cornered him on the Suzuki cruise ship, Kid suggested that he'd stolen all of Ran's clothes to impersonate her, and left her naked on the deck. While this ended up being a bluff, Conan was shocked and infuriated. In subsequent encounters between Kid and Conan, Conan displays a much more intense desire to capture Kid. In several instances he appears to be able to 'sense' Kid's presence; knowing Kid is close by often causes Conan to behave far more frenetically. However, in several instances, beginning with the "Big Adventure in the Eccentric Residence" case, when Kid does Conan/Shinichi a favor, such as saving Genta's life in the aforementioned case, Conan reciprocates by halting his investigation just shy of capturing Kid, thereby allowing him to escape unhindered. People who know Conan's real identity There are only a few characters in the series who know Conan's real identity and none have betrayed Conan's identity to date. The main characters to know the secret are Hiroshi Agasa, Conan's parents, Heiji Hattori and Ai Haibara, Vermouth also knows, but she has kept it a secret from the rest of the Organization because he and Ran saved her during thier time in New York, Eisuke Hondou, the younger brother of C.I.A. agent Hidemi Houndou, also knows and keeps Conan's secret. Kaitou Kid also knows Conan's identity in the movies, though it is not clear whether he knows Conan's secret in the actual anime and manga. However, Kid seems to know there is something unusual about Conan, as whenever he tries to publicly steal he usually reveals that he only wants to compete with Conan as thief and detective. Ran gets suspicious on occasion, but so far Conan has managed to trick her into thinking Conan and Shinichi are two different people. Character popularity *In a Newtype poll from 2001, Kudo ranked fourth in the category "Top 10 Most Popular Male Anime Characters in Japan." In a Newtype Magazine poll from March 2010, Shinichi was voted as the ninth most popular male anime character from the 1990's. *In the survey "Friendship" developed by rankingjapan.com in which people had to choose what anime character they would like to have as a friend, Shinichi ranked third. *eBookJapan held a character popularity poll from April 12, 2011 to May 12, 2011 in which readers of Detective Conan (international included) could vote for their favorite character. Shinichi placed 2nd in the poll with 1,425 votes out of the 5,883 that were cast. *Shinichi placed 1st in the results of a poll ranking the top 3 "ikemen" ("good-looking men") of the series aired during the promotional special for The Lost Ship in the Sky *In honor of the release of the 15th movie, Quarter of Silence , the official Conan movie website held a popularity poll for the top 10 Detective Conan characters. Shinichi/Conan placed 1st out of 10 with 30.46% of the votes cast. Name origin *Shinichi's family name "Kudo" comes from the fictional detective Shunsaku Kudo created by Nobumitsu Kodaka. *The ON-readings of the kanji for "Shinichi" mean "new" (新) and "one" (一). The ON-readings of the kanji for "Kudo" mean "craft" or "construction" (工) and "wisteria" (藤). *Shinichi's name is possibly a pun on "one truth". The "ichi" (一) meaning "one" and "shin" (真) referring to "truth", however the kanji actually used for "shin" (新) in Shinichi's name means "new".